Benutzer:Der Heilige Klingone
Die Biographie von Der Heilige Klingonen Etwas über mich Hallo, Ich bin KEIN Star Trek Fan aber ich bin ein totaler Star Wars fan. Aaaaaaa Star Wars Hip Hopt alles aus euch raus. Ich liebe denn Heiligen Klingonen aus dem Internet!!!!--Heiliger Klingone ist mein Klon Jetzt einige "Normalesachen" ich bin 15 Jahre alt, und wohne leider in schweden ich bin hir hergezogen als ich 13 war. In meiner Freizeit spiele ich gerne Computer, am liebsten spiele ich Star Wars Jedi Knights Jedi Academy das habe ich schon 20 mal durch gespielt. Aber ich lese auch gerne Bücher besonders Star Wars. Aber leider habe ich von Star Wars kaum Bücher,sniff. Aber besonders gerne lese ich von Paul Stewart und Chris Riddle die Fantasie Bücher "Die Klippenland Chroniken". Auch gerne lese ich Star Wars Comics. Und ich habe jetzt auch angefangen Star Wars Comics zu sammeln! Star Wars wie fing das an Als ich 11 oder 10 war habe ich Star Wars Episode IV geguckt, meine Eltern hatten das nämlich auf Video aufgenomen. Und ich fande denn Film SO super das ich mir gleich danach noch die andren zwei Teile angeguck habe. Und danach wurde ich zu einem "kleinem" Star Wars Fan. Ich habe mir die drei Filme dann immer angeguck wenn ich konnte und wann ich durfte =). Und dann kam Episode I dann 2 und 3. Und am 13Februar 2007 habe ich mich dann hier angemeldet! Star Wars ist nämlich etwas besondres für mich. Wenn ich auf der Jedipedia bin oder die Filme gucke oder Star Wars Comics oder Bücher lese,bin ich immer in einer ganz andrer Welt. Für mich ist Star Wars etwas fantastiches wo mit ich entspannen kann. Wenn ich aus der Schule komme kann ich ein bischen in meinen Comics lesen,oder etwas andres mir Star Wars machen und ich vergessen alles. Boba Fett ist meine Lieblingscharactere in dem Star Wars universum. Boba Fett 4ever! Bild:Fett.gif Heiliger Klingone und ich Mein BESTER Kumpel ist der Benutzer --Heiliger Klingone. Wir habe fast die selben Intressen und das macht ihn zu einem Super Freund!! Aber leider können wir uns nur anrufen oder Chatten,weil ich ja in schweden wohne. Boba Fett 4ever! Bild:Fett.gif Das hier ist der Heilige Klingone für den ich lebeBild:Heiliger Klingone.jpg Jedipedia Freunde *Heiliger KlingoneBild:Fett.gif- Ist mein klon und der COOLSTE klon den man haben kann.der hatt meinen respekt,RAAABild:Klon.gif *Jango - Der Totale Vandalisten Jäger, deswegen hatt er meinen Respekt.Bild:X-w.gif Bild:Vader.gif,Ein Vandale! *Boba F- Der Bruder von Jango, deswegen ist er auch ein vandalen Jäger.Bild:Saber.gif, das ist Boba beim Vandalen Jagen! |- | 75px Dieser User feiert den heutigen (14.05.07) Geburstag von George Walton Lucas Jr.. |- | 57px|centre Die Macht ist stark in diesem User. |- | 75px Dieser User ist ein Ehren Mitglied in der Roten Garde. |- | 75px Dieser User ist Stolzer Besitzer dieser Nightmare on Elm Street Colection. |- | 75px Dieser User liest gerne Star Wars Comics und Star Wars Bücher |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer ist Jedipedia-süchtig |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer verwendet den Browser ''Firefox'' |- | 130×96px Dieser User will sofort zu den Imperialen Sturmtruppen. |- | |} Geschriebene Artikel Djas Puhr Zutton Danz Borin Nabrun Leids Yerke Mig Myo Het Nkik Bom Vimdim Kir Kanos Ssoh Geezum Carnor Jax Jurgan Kalta Der Provisorische Imperial Rat Xandel Carivus Banjeer Ch'Unkk Crimson Empire II: Das Blutgericht Jedi-Chroniken - Die Erlösung Mirith Sinn Sol Mon Y'ull Acib Macus Kayniph Xerxus Shev Kenix Kil Artikel bei denen ich etwas hinzugefügt habe Sish Sadeet Geplante Artikel *Nom AnorVerbessern Statistik Lieblingscharactere Jango und Boba Fett 230px Mace Windu Bild:Windu Mace.jpg Yoda 230px A'Sharad Hett 230px Aurra Sing 230px Alpha 230px Tavion Axmis 230px Aayla Secura 230px Leia Organa (Solo) 230px Eine richtig geile Bit*** Quinlan Vos 230px Shaak Ti 230px Lieblingsspezies Ewoks 230px Tusken 230px Wookiees 230px Jawas 230px Twi'leks 230px Yuuzhan Vong 230px Meine lieblings Volk Mandalorianer 230px Lieblings Schiffe Slave 1 230px B-Wing 230px ARC-170 230px TFAT/i-Kanonenboot 230px Lieblings Fahrzeuge All Terrain-Scout Transport, AT-ST 230px All Terrain-Armoured Transport, AT-AT 230px All Terrain-Tactical Enforcer, AT-TE 230px IG-277 Hailfire-Droide 230px Zwergspinnendroiden 230px Lieblings Planeten Coruscant 230px Tatooine 230px Kashyyyk 230px Kamino 230px Lieblings Waffen Bobas EE-3 Blastergewehr Bild:EE-3.jpg Jangos Westar-34 Blaster Bild:Westar-34-Blaster.jpg Darth Mauls Lichtschwert Bild:Darth Maul's Lightsaber.jpg Lieblingsschlachten und Ereignisse Erster Sith-Krieg 4000 VSY- 3996 VSY 230px Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg 60 VSY- 40 VSY 230px Klonkriege 22 VSY- 19 VSY 230px Schlacht von Jabiim 20 VSY 230px Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 1 VSY 230px Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg 19 VSY- 19 VSY 230px Comics die ich besitze *Star Wars Sonderband 16: Klonkriege I: Die Verteidigung von Kamino *Star Wars Sonderband 19: Klonkriege II: Im Visier des Bösen *Star Wars Sonderband 20: Klonkriege III: Das letzte Gefecht von Jabiim *Star Wars Sonderband 22: Klonkriege IV: Licht und Schatten *Star Wars Sonderband 23: Klonkriege V: Auf Messers Schneide *Star Wars Sonderband 26: Klonkriege VI: Schlachtfelder *Star Wars Sonderband 35: Klonkriege IX: Besessen *Star Wars Sonderband 30: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Schlachtfeld Tatooine *Star Wars Sonderband 34: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Die Thronerbin *Star Wars Sonderband 10: Jedi Council - Aufstand der Yinchorri *Star Wars Sonderband 04: Chewbacca (Comic) *Star Wars Sonderband 06: Jedi-Chroniken: Die Erlösung *Star Wars Sonderband 21: Infinities End - Das dunkle Portal *Star Wars Sonderband 02: Crimson Empire *Star Wars Sonderband 15: Crimson Empire II: Das Blutgericht *Star Wars Sonderband 36: Legacy I: Skywalkers Erbe *Star Wars Sonderband 18: Imperium: Darklighter *Star Wars Sonderband 25: Imperium - Das Herz der Rebellion *Star Wars Sonderband 33: Knights of the Old Republic I: Der Verrat Coole bilder Bild:StarWars-Allstars.jpg 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px Bild:Visas-Konzept.jpg 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px Bild:Lord Helmchen mit offenen Helm!.jpg 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px